High Ridge Coca Cola
High Ridge Coca Cola is by far the world's largest beverage company that is renowned for their soda High Ridge Cola, as well as Coca Cola. They also sell candies and other brands of soda, how ever Cola is their most renowned drink. Products can also vary per region, with drinks such as ramune sold in Japan and Manchukuo. A merge was made in 2034 between High Ridge & Coca Cola, making both companies by far the largest beverage company in the world. It's main rivals are Sang and Sukko Fresh, and formerly Inter-Cola. History The original company, High Ridge Sweets, was a small local sweets shop in Andorra La Vella founded by Ignacio Hermígus. The company was named after the Pyrenees ridges across Andorra. Sales boomed in the 1910's. After Hermígus died in 1924, High Ridge Sweets was a large company operating mainly in Andorra. His son, who is the next CEO, Mark Hermígus, wanted to expand the company even more. High Ridge Cola was invented a year later in 1925, and was thoroughly marketed. The soda was extremely popular, and the company spread like wildfire throughout Western Europe and North Africa. In 1926, after making several new sodas, the company was renamed to High Ridge Beverages. The soda become so popular in southwestern Europe, during WWII, it was even supplied among rations in the France and Italy. 1950's saw what turned High Ridge into a global company. High Ridge was marketed across the Western World, and began shipping to the America's in the seventies, and later the Middle East, Africa, and East Asia in the 80's. In 1983, a contract was signed with football giant Real Madrid which made the company the official supplier of the team's beverages and stadium beverages. The company would make similar deals with restaurants, sports teams, and other organizations. 2007 saw High Ridge replace Coca Cola as the biggest beverage company in the world. During the early 2010's, the company appeared in many restaurants such as McDonalds, Taco Bell, and Burger King, as well as acquiring Willy Wonka's Candy from Nestele. The company had gone through furious competition with American companies Inter-Cola and Coca Cola, and the Iranian company Sang. 2034 saw Coca Cola merging with High Ridge, renaming the company to High Ridge Coca Cola. In 2035, the company bought the rights to many Pepsi products such as Mountain Dew, Gatorade, Lay's, and other notable brands from the former Pepsi CEO. The company also took over distributing and manufacturing Dr. Pepper and Snapple beverages. Competition The company faces most of it's competition from Sang Soda, and on a smaller scale, Suddoka Fresh and Meteorite Chocolate. In the past, it faced Coca Cola, Pepsi, and Inter-Cola as it's main competitors. It's first competitor, Vella Fresco, held the small company at choking point in 1907. However, in 1908, Vella Fresco was found to be using addictive subtances in their sweets. The government of Andorra shut down Vella Fresco, and it's CEO was deported to Spain. High Ridge then expanded into all of Andorra, dominating the sweets market there. In 1926, when cola was introduced to the company, it expanded throughout Western Europe. When Franco invaded Andorra in 1940, the company expanded greatly under Franco's capitalist policies. It beat out Spain's major sweets and soda company, FreBi, for dominance of the Iberia. By 1950, it began competition with major soda companies Coca Cola and Pepsi. The two companies attempted to retake Europe's markets, but most of Europe was a stronghold for High Ridge. It also began competition with Iranian giant, Sang Soda. High Ridge took the title as the largest soda company in the world in 2007. Inter-Cola begin a massive campaign in 2033, threatening High Ridge's domination. The company fell into history along with Pepsi, leaving Coca Cola and Sang as the sole major competitors. Coca Cola merged with High Ridge and the company tried to destroy it's last competitor, Sang. It failed to destroy the company, however, High Ridge Coca Cola remains the largest consumable company to this date. Products -High Ridge Cola -Diet High Ridge Cola -Cherry Cola -Vanilla Cola -Orange Cream Cola -New High Ridge Cola -Sprite -Diet Sprite -Coca Cola -Diet Coca Cola -Lemon Lime Blast -Pepsi Cola (limited time) -Barq's Rootbeer -Barq's Rootbeer Diet -Spree -Bottle Caps -Fanta -Nerds -Pixy Stixs -Fresca -MellowYellow -Laffy Taffy -Pibb -PibbExtra -Simply Juice -Hi-C -Minute Maid Juice -Honest Kids -Honest Ade -Fun Dip -Odwalla -Gold Peak Coffee -Fuze Tea -Honest Tea -Gatorade -Gatorade G2 -Gatorade G3 -Powerade -Powerade Zero -Athletiade -Dasani Water -SmartWater -Pyrenees Water -Vitamin Water -Monster Energy -Bee Energy Drink -Fairlife Milk -Mountain Dew Controversy High Ridge is often criticized for it's monopolization of the market, and for the amount of high fructose corn syrup and other unhealthy ingredients in many of it's popular products.Category:EOEP2 Category:Company Category:Union of Iberia and Colonies